Left Alone
by Dellcat
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE: This was sposed to be a one-shot but it started getting REALLY long so it'll probably be a two or three-shot...EXTREMELY ANGSTY! Attempted character suicide T FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I don't know why but I wanted to write this**

**Summary: Ahsoka failed a mission by disobeying direct orders from the council and her master. She's been left at the Temple for three months and this is the outcome**

**AHSOKA POV**

I stood in the ring of the Jedi Council. They all stared at me with disapproving eyes, even Master Plo. I hung my head. Their eyes held no forgiveness what so ever. Things would be bad, I knew it. They would probably kick me out of the Order. I had not only disobeyed orders from my Master, I had disobeyed orders from the Council.

_I was sitting at the camp. The Council had told me to stay close to my Master, no matter what. This mission was dangerous. We were taking out a super weapon. I heard a noise behind me and glanced around. Everyone else had fallen asleep, so I stood and went off on my own. The noise turned out to be a spy droid. I followed it, made to destroy it only to run into Count Dooku. He smiled down at me and grabbed my throat._

_I couldn't breathe. That's pretty much all I could comprehend…His ruby red blade came up and I could feel the heat close to my face. I tried to kick him and escape, but he simply crushed my neck harder. If I could have screamed in pain, I would have._

"_Your Master and the Council will be very disappointed in their little pet. I wonder…would it be more painful to kill you, or to leave you to their…unmerciful consequences…" he appeared thoughtful. A strangled noise escaped my throat. And he suddenly let go._

_I fell to the ground, gasping for air, clutching my burning throat. I could already feel it starting to bruise. I turned my head slightly to see why he had dropped me. My Master stood, blade drawn, and eyes full of fury. I didn't know if it was towards me or Count Dooku, but I didn't want to find out._

_Along with him was the entire squadron. Blaster bolts flung through the air. My Master went to fight Dooku. The battle seamed to last for an eternity before the Separatists finally fled the scene. My Master didn't even look to see if I was okay. He stared down at me, many emotions raging in his eyes; disappointment, embarrassment, anger, hatred, and most of all…shame._

_The shame in his eyes made me wish Dooku had killed me._

"_Let's go Ahsoka." he said coldly, and started to walk away._

_I looked around before standing up slowly. We'd lost the entire squad save Rex. I was thankful he had his helmet on. I didn't want to see how much he hated me for being the reason so many of his brothers were killed. I walked slowly behind them, my head hung. It hurt, the bruises on my neck straining but the pain was a good distraction._

"_Master Yoda." Skywalker was talking into his comlink. "We have to abandon the mission." his voice was laced with bitterness._

"_Leave, why must you?" Yoda's voice sounded._

"_We had some complications. Rex, Ahsoka, and I are the only ones who made it out."_

"_What happened?" _

"_My padawan."_

_And the transmission ended._

Now I stood here waiting my judgment. My master hadn't said one word to me on the flight home. I'd never felt so alone in my life…Not even when I was little and shunned because of my "advanced abilities."

"Padawan Tano, your rash behavior has gone on long enough." Master Windu said, voice angry. "One more mess up and we will have no choice but to exile you from the Order. You are to remain at the Temple for three months. The only thing you could possibly do is archive security, and after what happened last time…" he didn't need to finish. "Dismissed."

I bowed and left. My master glared at me one last time before walking away from me. News must have traveled fast because the knights that walked around glared at me, and the padawans and younglings snickered. I found my feet moving faster and faster until I was almost running to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut, pressing my back against the wall. Sliding to the floor I curled in on myself, wanting to hide, and with that I sank into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

**ANAKIN POV**

I couldn't believe my padawan was stupid enough to jeopardize the mission like that! I swear I taught her better. As we left the Council chambers, I cast a dirty look in her direction, and walked away. She looked on the verge of tears, I was too mad to trust myself not to snap at her. I watched as she walked away, and soon started to run, the gazes of the others probably hurt.

I sighed and marched down the halls to the front entrance, and made my way to my speeder. I was going to see Padme. I needed to talk and she would be the one who would listen best. She always was…

I arrived at Padme's apartment and knocked on the door. 3PO answered and before he could say anything, I ran in. Padme was sitting on the couch, reading something off of a data pad. She looked up at me.

"Ani!" she exclaimed, and I hugged her tight. She looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. "It's Ahsoka… She disobeyed orders and is to remain at the temple for three months. They won't let her do guard duty because of what happened with Bane, so she is stuck doing personal training…She…she's upset…I could see it in her eyes. I didn't talk to her and that may have hurt her more…"

"Ani, she's strong like you. She'll make it through this." she tried to reassure me and the only thing I could think to was, "Yes but at what price."

"I'd rather have Ahsoka fighting than being on her own…Three months of practical solitary confinement will be near impossible for her. Togrutas live in groups. They couldn't stand to be on their own. The don't know how to take care of themselves…I'm worried what she will do to herself."

Padme laid her head on my shoulder. She understood. She didn't pry, or try to make me talk. She let me think, and I drifted into sleep right there on the couch.

**AHSOKA POV**

I woke to a banging on my door, and someone calling my name. I still felt spent, and curled tighter into myself. I remembered why I was here, and a silent sob ripped itself from my throat. I drew in a shaky breath as the door slid open. Someone shouted my name again, and I realized it was Obi-wan. He knelt beside me, one had on my shoulder, the other turning me over onto my back.

"Go away." I groaned, trying to turn over but he held me down.

"No Ahsoka. What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" his voice held a note of worry. I sighed and sat up, trying not to wince at the soreness of my muscles as I stretched.

"I just fell asleep…" I yawned. "And I'm still tired so please go away." I laid back down without getting off the floor. Curling back into myself, I sensed Obi-wan's worry. Let him worry…It was probably fake… He finally left and I stared at the floor. It was then I noticed I'd started to _cry_. My tears were pooling slowly on the Dura steel floors. I wiped my cheeks dry and stared at the pool.

Master Skywalker would be ashamed if he knew I was letting my pain out through tears. But honestly, I didn't think he could be any more ashamed of me…

_I'm such a worthless screw up_ I thought. Thinking something like that probably wasn't a good idea…My emotions were so strong, everyone in the Temple probably felt them, and Master Skywalker probably could too, wherever he was. At least he wouldn't hear me.

**ANAKIN POV**

_I'm such a worthless screw up_.

I woke up gasping as Ahsoka's voice rattled around inside my skull. Her thoughts were filled with such pain, and hatred towards herself. I knew she was hurting. Her pain was like a neon sign in the force. I thought I'd be relieved the pain was emotional and not physical but I knew from experience that emotional pain could tear anyone down, leave them cowering and begging.

Padme looked up at me.

"Ani? What is it?" she asked through bleary eyes.

"It's Ahsoka…I need to go back to the Temple." I stood up quickly, gave Padme a quick kiss, and rushed out the door and to my speeder. As soon as I entered the Temple, I was met by Obi-wan.

"Anakin you need to speak with Ahsoka." his voice was urgent.

"I know I know!" I snapped. "Why is she so upset by this?" then I remembered her voice. "Obi-wan…I heard her say, in her thoughts, that she was a worthless screw up. Why is this hurting her so much? She messed up, okay. We don't hate her."

"She doesn't know that Anakin. Her entire squadron was killed. Only Rex made it out. She probably thinks he hates her for the death of his brothers. You wouldn't speak to her at all since the incident. She probably thinks you hate her. She probably thinks the Council hates her too."

"I've told her that there is nothing she could ever do that could make me hate her."

"Anakin, she's young. She's a great fighter, and people expect a lot of her. She has a lot of weight on her shoulders and she's confused. I'll bet if she feels anything it's abandoned."

I nodded slowly, before running towards her room. I opened the door and feared the worst when I saw her on the floor, curled up. I rushed over and dropped to one knee. She was only asleep. There was a small puddle of water near her, and her eyes were puffy. She'd been crying.

"Ahsoka." I said quietly, shaking her shoulder. "Snips wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me, she averted her eyes.

"Hey Snips…How are you feeling?" I asked as she sat up.

She had guarded expression on her face. "Fine." was her simple answer. She stood up, went over to her bed, and curled up again. I placed a hand gently on the side of her head. "Ahsoka. We need to talk."

Fear radiated from her and I knew what she was thinking. She thought I would send her back. "Ahsoka something's wrong. I know you think I hate you but-" I stopped. She wasn't looking. I put two fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "Hey look at me. There is NOTHING you can do that will ever make me hate you, understand? You may drive me crazy but I will never hate you."

She looked down, almost pondering something. My COM link went off and I pressed the button.

"Skywalker."

"Anakin." Obi-wan said. "The Council has a mission for you."

"I'm on my way."

I looked down at Ahsoka who had curled into herself and was laying back down. I put a hand on her shoulder for a moment before leaving.

**AHSOKA POV**

When he asked me how I was feeling, I wanted nothing more than to break down crying, telling him everything. I wanted to sit there and not be judged as he held me and comforted me. But instead I just said, "Fine." I thought maybe he had forgiven me a little. Then the lies came.

He said he'd never hate me, no matter what I did. LIE. I could feel the hatred rolling off of him in waves. I didn't need to ask why he was mad to know it was because of my failure. My heart screamed to tell him to tell me the truth, but I didn't want to hear. He could tell me he didn't hate me…but I hated myself enough for the both of us.

It was my fault that our men were killed, and it was my fault that Dooku got away… My stomach growled loudly and I slowly stood and made my way for the Mess. When I entered everything got quiet. The clones stared at me as I got my food and sat down in front of Rex.

"Hey Rex." I said hopefully.

"Hey Kid." he said flatly.

"How-How you doin'?"

"Better than some of my brothers."

I screwed my eyes shut and turned my head away.

"Sorry Kid…I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." I snapped back and stood, hurriedly leaving.

I had tears streaming down my face as I barreled through the halls, nearly colliding with Obi-wan and Mace Windu. I came to a screeching halt in front of them as they stared down at me. I felt trapped. I ran in between them, trying to escape, but Obi-wan caught my arm.

"Let me go Master." I demanded, tugging away, but he wouldn't go. "I said LET GO!"

"Ahsoka tell me what's wrong?" He pulled me in front of him and crouched down so he was eye level with me.

"I thought you knew? You ARE, after all, the one who had to tell Master Skywalker to talk to me. He wouldn't do it on his own free will. He HATES me because I was so stupid! They all died because of me!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes.

"Ahsoka he doesn't hate you." he tried to tell me, shaking me a little. "Listen to me."

"No! Stop feeding me lies. I just want to be alone."

I tore out of his grasp and ran as fast as I could. It wasn't long before I realized I was heading towards a large window. I threw myself out of it and clambered onto the roof. No one would know I was there. I sat watching the sky.

**Wow…This bad boy was sposed to be a one-shot but I started to get WAY longer than I anticipated. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay well since ya'll like so much here you go (: Enjoy**

**RANDOM THOUGHTS: I don't have any….I keep thinking and there's NOTHING there DX XD…. Sigh…... Thanks Herman, Hermione. XD anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own Star Wars**

**AHSOKA POV**

By the end of the week the initial shock of my failure had subsided. Right now, I was dealing with a different kind of emotional pain; loneliness. The only people at the Temple were the angry knights, the snickering padawans and younglings, and Master Yoda. I didn't see him much though, so he didn't count…

**One Month at the Temple, Two to Go**

I was walking to my room, hiding in the shadows and keeping my head down. I hadn't spoken with Anakin since he left on his mission at the beginning of the moth. I didn't know where he was, but rumor said he'd be back by the end of the week

I was snapped from my thoughts by slow, teasing footsteps. I picked up my pace, and so did the footsteps. Panicking, I started to run, only to collide with a male padawan who was much older than me, and MUCH bigger. The footsteps got closer and soon eight padawans, all older and taller, were surrounding me.

"Hey failure! Kill any squads lately?" one girl said, rousing laughter from the others.

I held back tears as they closed in, shoulder to shoulder. There was no way for me to escape.

"Leave me be." I said, trying to keep my voice even. I failed at that too…

"And let you get off easy for what you did?" a male student said. "Never. So many of those clones were my best friends." he screamed in my face, and I felt a hand slap my face, knocking me back down. I throbbed and I could tell it would bruise. In the shape of his hand.

I panicked again, and used the force to throw them against the walls. They were knocked out. I could tell they weren't dead. I could sense them. I ran through the halls, tears pouring down my face. I had a hand to my bruised cheek. I ran towards my room, whizzing between Obi-wan and Barriss. I knocked over a few clones as I ran, and when I went into my room, I locked it and hid in the corner. I wanted to wipe my tears away, but my cheek hurt too much. I looked in the mirror to see the five fingered bruise clearly visible on my face.

**OBI-WAN POV**

Something ran between me and Barriss as we walked down the halls, talking. Ahsoka. We watched as she knocked over clones and disappeared into her room. With a silent agreement, Barriss and I ran down the hall to her room. The door was locked. We used the force to throw it open. Ahsoka was cowering in a corner, hiding her face from us.

"Ahsoka." I said quietly, kneeling down in front of her. "Look at me.' she slowly looked up and I hissed. Her eyes were blood shot, tears streaming down her face. A five fingered, solid hand shaped bruise was prominent on her cheek.

"Ahsoka." Barriss said. "Who did this to you?"

"I ran into a door." she said quietly.

How she could have thought we would EVER believe that I don't know.

"Ahsoka." I said sternly. "Tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing." she said quietly.

I sighed. "Come here." I pulled her to her feet and dragged her from the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked, voice filled with terror.

"We're going to talk to your master."

She started to try and pull away. "He doesn't need to know about this!" she said, tugging at my grasp. I wouldn't let go. Barriss held her other arm while I started up the holoprojector. When Anakin's form came up, Ahsoka looked away, hiding her bruised cheek.

"Anakin I'd tell you to knock some sense into your padawan, but she's had it knocked that OUT of her."

His eyes widened in worry. "Ahsoka what happened."

"Nothing…" she muttered, not turning to look at him.

"Ahsoka-"

She whipped towards him and he gasped at what he saw. "Nothing happened!" she snapped. "Let me go Barriss!"

Someone walked in. "Excuse me Ahsoka, the Council wishes to speak to you."

She nodded and followed out the door.

"We'll talk about this later Snips!" Anakin shouted after her.

**AHSOKA POV**

I groaned. What did the Council want? I walked into the Council chambers and the holograms of masters, and Master Yoda gasped at the sight of me.

"Little Soka." Plo said. "Who did this to you?"

"I ran into a door okay?" I snapped back. "What is it?"

Before anyone could answer, the group of padawans who cornered me came into the room, their masters scowling at me.

"This." Master Windu said. "These padawans said you came up out of no where and threw them against the walls."

"What!" I shrieked. "That is NOT what happened!" I pointed at the boy who hit me. "He hit me! They cornered me and surrounded me! It was self defense."

The boy jumped backwards, terror in his eyes. "Please don't hurt us!" he cried out.

"Padawan Tano report to your chambers and do not leave until we send for you." Master Windu said sternly.

I stared at the ground in disbelief, like it would hold the answers. I turned on my heel and stormed out. The others smirked at me and held in laughter. I started to run. I locked myself away, stroking my cheek lightly. If they got off with no punishment…I shuttered….I didn't want to think what they would do to me…

There was a light knocking at the door. I opened the door and Master Plo stepped in. I sat on my bed, head hanging. He came and sat next to me.

"Little Soka…" he breathed. "Did they really do this to you?" he stroked my bruised cheek lightly. Tears started to stream down my face again. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He hugged me tight to him and it made me feel a little less alone than before. He soon stood and left without another word. I lay down and curled into myself, falling asleep quickly.

**OBI-WAN POV**

I sat with the Council when Master Plo walked in. I looked at his shirt.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"I was with Ahsoka…I asked her if they really hit her and she broke down crying." he stated.

"Find those padawans." Shaak Ti said sternly. "Right away. If they're the ones that really hurt her, they might want revenge on her."

Master Plo and I nodded, and quickly exited the room, searching for the padawans and their masters. I could feel Plo's uneasiness mingle with mine. We had to find those kids before they hurt Ahsoka any further. How anyone could be so mean to the sweet little togruta I could not comprehend.

**AHOSKA POV**

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. "Master?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Someone laughed. "Why would your Master want to see _you?_"

I sat up quickly to see the eight padawans. I was frozen in fear as they loomed over me. The boy who hit me moved forward and stroked my cheek. "I did a good job. I could do better but…it's okay."

"Com' on Leon." one of the girls said. "You can definitely do better."

"Okay." I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled his arm back and made his hand into a fist. I never felt the hit. I opened my eyes to see Master Plo standing there, holding the boy's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kid." he said coldly.

He pulled his fist out of Master Plo's grasp.

"You got lucky this time Runt. But next time? Don't expect to be so lucky."

I pulled my knees to my chest as they filed out of the room.

Master Plo sat down and started to assess me, his eyes darting over my body.

"Did they hurt you again?" he asked, stroking my cheek again.

"No." I said. "You got here just in time."

My pocket sized Holo Projector beeped. "Here come the fireworks…" I said.

**Yeah…I know…Not my best work…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-WOW! I wasn't expecting you guys to like this that much! Enjoy a fresh new chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars**

**AHSOKA POV**

I reluctantly pressed the button and my master stood there, blazing blue in all his two inch glory. His face was set in stone, but his eyes shone with worry.

"Ashoka…" he said. "What happened?"

"Th-There was a group of older padawans…They cornered me and…" I swallowed hard. "One of the boys, Leon…He screamed at me because I killed all those clones who were his friends. Then he hit me." my hand went up to absently stroke my face.

Master Plo stepped forward. "The Council is dealing with them now." he declared. "She had thrown them back in self defense, and they claimed she had attacked unprovoked. The Council sent her to her chambers. I spoke with her for a while and was convinced she was being truthful about them attacking her. We went to search for the padawans. They were in Ahsoka's room…" Master Skywalker visibly tensed at that. "They were about to beat her but I caught them in time."

"Snips are you okay?" he said.

I slowly nodded. "For now at least." that didn't look like the answer he wanted but he accepted it.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. I'll be back next week."

I nodded again and his image went fuzzy before flickering out. Plo placed a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

**ANAKIN POV**

Seeing Ahsoka in pain was too unbearable. We were just starting the clean up from our successful mission, and I couldn't wait to get back to her. She looked so strong in the hologram, but I could see it in her eyes. She was hurting, both physically and even more emotionally. I'd be lucky to come back to see my padawan alive.

**AHSOKA POV**

I stood up and walked-ran- to the library. No one would be there. No one who would torment me at least. I slid into the seats of the computers and started flipping through criminal records. I put my elbow on the table and rested my cheek against my fist. I couldn't help the hot tears that leaked out of my eyes. They dripped onto the glowing keyboard, casting the light around in eerie ways. I couldn't help but feel helpless and stupid and most of all…worthless. I really couldn't take it anymore…

**THRID PERSON POV**

Yoda stood, hidden in the shadows of the library. He watched the young padawan that bolted in and sat down at a computer. _Ahsoka._ He watched the child cry. _Silently._ Children cried when they wanted something be it attention or material things. Children crying silently meant they were so deeply hurt that they simply couldn't stop crying. He watched the child put her head down, a shaky sob occasionally ripping its way out despite her attempts to keep them in. He could nearly hear his own heart shatter for her, but it wasn't louder than the shatter of her own. He watched in silence before leaving the child to her own thoughts.

**AHSOKA POV**

I sensed someone coming and wiped away all evidence of my pathetic episode. _Pathetic…That's all I am…_ I didn't care if anyone heard my thoughts. It was the truth. Then what came through the door scared me.

The eight padawans that had attempted to beat me came through the door, no doubt to finish the job. I tensed as they all stood around me.

"You Jackals got nothing better to do?" I said with as much venom and as little fear as I could muster.

"Shut up Runt!" Leon shouted, bringing his fist down on my montral. I bit my lip as I felt blood pool inside it. Something important burst, I knew it from the dizzy feeling overcoming my senses. "Master Plo may have been able to stop us last time, but don't even think you'll get away this time."

His fist connected with my jaw and I toppled out of my chair. I shuffled away and staggered to my feet and someone force pushed me back into one of the shelves of holo books. They dropped all around me, their colors becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. I heard someone shout about the librarian coming and I could sense them leaving. A light, frail hand was placed on my shoulder and I tried to keep my eyes open as my head drooped to one side.

"Hang on dear." she said. "I'm getting help." her arms wrapped under mine and she started to drag me away from the wreckage. Someone else shouted my name. The voice sounded familiar…I soon saw a familiar Kel-dor kneeling in front of me, one hand on my cheek the other on my shoulder.

"Little Soka…" he whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I…tripped." I lied through my teeth. "I was running to leave and clumsy, stupid me tripped." I rubbed my bruised montral. He sighed and lifted me into his arms before carrying me to my room.

"We're contacting you Master." he said sternly, yet gently.

"Why I just tripped?" I said unsurely.

He simple shook his head. He set me down in front of a large holo projector. When my Master appeared, his eyes focused on my sagging form.

"Snips what happened?" he demanded, fear lacing his voice.

"I was running out of the library and I tripped. Went flying into a bookcase." I said simply, my head hanging.

"Ahsoka the truth please." he said with impatience. "Snips this is getting out of hand. I'm coming back early. You can expect me tomorrow." and his image faded away.

I curled into myself as Master Plo walked over to me.

"Master Plo will you be honest with me?"

"Of course Little Soka." he said, his voice filled with compassion.

"Why am I so worthless? Why can't I do anything right? Every time I'm put in charge something goes wrong, and everywhere I am someone dies! Why am I such a pathetic screw up?"

These questions had been burning my heart for the past month I'd been alone. I didn't even wait for him to answer them though. I ran from the room and into mine. I sat on my bed before falling into an uneasy sleep.

:::S::::T::::A::::R::::W::::A::::R::::S

The next morning I sat down at my desk. Through the window I saw Master Skywalker's ship land. I'd have to be fast. I hastily scribbled a note on a data pad and left in on the desk. I reached behind my montral and carefully unhooked my silka bead padawan braid. I lay it down curled up and let tears drip of my cheeks. My door flew open and as Master Skywalker ran in, I ran out. I was done.

**ANAKIN POV**

I ran into Ahsoka's room and she instantly ran out. I looked at her desk and walked over, dread sitting in my heart. There sat her data pad, her neat handwriting covering it. Her padawan braid lay curled up on it. She was running away? I read the note.

_Master,_

_I am sorry. I can not take it anymore. I do not wish to be lonely. I do not wish to put other's lives at risk because I am such a worthless pathetic screw up who can't do a single thing right. I know in the beginning you never wanted me. Now you have your old life back. Don't look for me because you can not find me where I am going. I'm done._

_Ahsoka_

Suddenly everything made sense. Then I realized she hadn't been heading for the landing platform. She was going towards the medical bay.

"NO!" the word ripped itself as I dropped the data pad and ran out the door.

_No No No NO NO NO!_ I kept thinking. Did Ahsoka really think all those things of her. I arrived at the medical bay to find the doors locked. I sunk my light saber into it, praying I wasn't too late. I stepped through the hole I'd cut in the door. Med droids lay scattered across the floor and I caught a flash of Ahsoka's orange skin against the white background. She was struggling to open something; the lethal injection the medics gave the dying to ease their pain. Quick. Effective. Not painful.

I ran faster than I thought humanly possible and ripped the syringe from her hands, throwing it across the room, allowing it to shatter.

"What did you do!" she screamed at me, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. I wrapped one arm over her chest and pressed her back to my chest, collapsing against the wall. I squeezed my own eyes shut as she sobbed and curled into herself. I stroked the side of her head. When I opened my eyes I saw Barriss, Obi-wan, and Plo standing in the doorway. Barriss had tears in her own eyes, and the Masters had disbelief written across their faces.

"I want to die…I want to die…" the words were almost silent through her sobs and I held her closer to me.

When she was finally spent I lifted her slowly and lay her on one of the beds. I drew the blankets up over her shoulders and sat by her, holding her hand and staring at her sadly.

"Why would you do this to yourself Ahsoka?" I whispered. "Your life is so precious."

I'd never really realized how much she meant to me until I'd almost lost her. My poor little Soka…

**Okay so the next chapter will probably be the last. I know this was a pretty intense chapter compared to the others. If you guys are reading The Nightmare Isn't Mine, you'll see a scene extremely similar to this replayed there because I got the basic write out of this scene from that**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN_ This is it guys! The final chapter of Left Alone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**AHSOKA POV**

When I blinked open my blurry eyes, I had to shut them against the bright walls of the medical bay. Why was I still here? I sat up to see an olive green figure sitting in a chair next to me. She jumped up.

"How long have you been _watching_ me?" I asked wearily.

"Master Skywalker wanted me to watch over you while he went to talk with the council. He wanted me to call him when you woke…" she lifted her wrist com up.

"No you don't have to call him…" I sighed. "But you do have to get me that water over there." I said, nodding towards the cup on the table.

She stood and went to get it. I drank it greedily and handed her the drained glass. She set it down and the doors flew open. Anakin came running into the room and hugged me tightly to him, kissing the top of my head and forehead. He looked me square in the eyes.

"He don't you EVER do that to me again!" he said sternly. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Had he been crying? No. That was ridiculous. I was a disappointment…right? He held his hand out to me and I saw my silka bead braid laying in it. I stared at it.

"Take it Ahsoka." he commanded.

"Do you want me to take it? Or are you just saying that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want you to take it Snips." compassion laced his voice.

Tears formed in my eyes and he hugged me again. "Don't leave me again." I said.

"Please. You won't be leaving my sight until you pass your trials." he said, adding some humor to our conversation.

I laughed and took the braid. I attached it to my back lekku. It swung around as I turned back to him. I smiled.

"'Atta Girl Ahoska." he said, a hand on my shoulder. "Now. We need to talk. What would possess you to do something like that?"

I thought. "I was lonely, and those padawans kept hurting me. I didn't think anyone wanted me around."

"Ahsoka…I'll always want you around. Remember that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. When I saw you with the syringe…I panicked. I thought I might lose you." he hugged me again. I knew I had him to thank for my life.

"Your life is so precious. Don't you EVER think otherwise, you hear me Soka?" he said as he rested his chin on top of my head. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I won't."

**:::S::::T::::A::::R:::W::::A::::R::::S**

Months passed, and Anakin hadn't left me once. We had shared chambers, we went on missions together. The council treated me differently, like I was fragile. The eight padawans (once they got back from the Agri Corps) looked rather defeated to see me. They must have heard about my…

Things would never be normal again, but I was willing to try. Anakin smiled down at me and hugged me tightly to him. Yep. We'd be okay.

**And that's it! What did ya think? Anyone catch the Cyberbu/y quotes dotting this? That's cause I got the idea while I was watching it!**

**I have a one-shot going that will REMAIN a one-shot. I hope to have that up by next weekend. **

**And that's all she wrote.**

**~Cammy**


End file.
